Forum:Vote of No Confidence - Rainfacestar
Hello. This is Snowfern here. As you can tell by the tittle of this forum, I have no confidence in Rainfacestar's admin rights. She has not been active, and did not state that she would be inactive for any amount of time. She has had problems in the past. She has also been banned before. I know this is short, but it needs to be brought to everyone's attention, and it is true. Comments? Kyrafern 21:52, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree, She does not deserve to be an admin, admin is a special place in a wiki, and someone like Rainy has not proven she is worthy of it. She should be semoted her power of Adminship. When your not gonna be in active, you should tell the wiki unlike just become inactive for a while. Thats my opinion XD Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 21:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree. I have had conflicts with Rain before, and it sometimes shocks me how she is still an admin. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 22:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I luffs you Rainy, but you need to be more active, and you can get a little mean....I know i want to be an admin, and this is not about getting rid of you so i can take ur place. You haven't been active, so we mise as well take away ur rights.Silverstar 22:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm torn on this, honestly...Rainy's a great friend, and user when everybody's not tyring to rip each other's throats out.... but I have to agree. I hate to say it, but I agree that she should be stripped of her rights. The fighting's been a little much in the past, and she hasn't been active in a long time. Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas 00:06, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I love Rainy with all my heart, but she can be kinda mean. Someone like Rowie deserves to be an Admin. We had this discussion in chat earlier, and I have to agree. She has been way too inactive lately. I vote... demote her.-- 02:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Firnenrules9678 I agree. Rainy is a good friend of mine, and she is like my twin of sorts, but she has been very inactive lately, and she used to scare me a lot. I think that all the fighting that involved her was a bit too much. I hate to say it, because she is a good admin, but I, too, think she should be stripped of her rights. I love you Rainy, but I have to agree with everyone else, because of the facts i've been given. Snow! I'M A CHAT MOD!!!!! 14:48, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry, but I agree. Rainy is really a great friend, I'd know, but she has been really inactive here, I can only see her like a few minutes every week nowadays, and not even on this wiki. And I can agree with all the fighting... It's all too much... Sorry Rainy, but everything is true. 15:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, Rainy. You've had your ups, and downs but I thikn it's time for someone new to step up. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 20:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC)